From 2004 Ta' 1899
by Broadwayone
Summary: Nicole finally gets to visit New York, and happens to find her favortie actor, Max Casella, there. As she's running to chase him she falls down and when she wakes up it's... 1899?


**From 2004, Ta' 1899**

Have you ever been to New York? I haven't—I mean I have _now_, but I hadn't before. It's been a dream of mine to. Well I think "dream" is a little too…what's the word…emotional? Yeah the word dream is a little too emotional to use for me.

I just want to see the big sky scrapers—the busy streets—the people whistling at a taxi cab they saw out of the corner of their eye, while spilling coffee all over their business suit and dropping their suitcase.

Okay, so I won a free trip there from this magazine contest thing. Just me though, not a great four person trip, just a one person. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining… I'm just here all alone.

So the big fancy five-star hotel I'm in is SOOO cool! I walk into the lobby and guess what I see? There was this huge white grand piano, plus tons of important business people and Matt Damon.

The free trip comes with the hotel for seven nights—3,000 in cash—free food—this really cool computer game and all the room service that you could possible use. I got everything I wanted—except a visit from Max Casella my favorite actor and role model. My favorite movie he was in was The Newsies. About newsboys that go on strike in 1899 against Pulitzer and Hearst… It's a musical.

So there I go…walking down the streets of Lower Manhattan sight seeing and window shopping—even though I could buy basically anything I wanted, when I see…HIM!

OH MY GOSH! MAX CASELLA! THAT GUY OVER THERE GETTING OUT OF THE LIMAZINE! OH MY GOSH! I stared. IT_ WAS_ HIM!

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" I said out loud. I ran. As fast as I could! You should have seen me! "MR. CASELLA!" I shouted. "MAX CASELLA!"—I THINK HE'S DEAF I thought. I cracked up (because it's a scene in the Newsies) and I closed my eyes for a second and almost ran into a pole. He walked across the street. Cars were going past—I couldn't get by… "IF THEY HAVE BREAKS THEY'LL USE THEM!" I shouted. I pelted across the street, narrowly missing loads of cars. I hit the top of this new BMW and yelled "I'M RUNNING HERE!"

I was almost to the end of the street when… YES! NO!

I tripped, and fell as a car slammed its brakes—and hit me. I felt my head hit the cement.

"Hey…hey kid…wake up…" someone was shaking me…I opened my eyes. "WOAH, I had the weirdest dream!" I said to that guy, "I was in New York and I saw—MAX!" I shouted at him. He looked at me oddly, and then said, "Ahh... I ain't Max…who's he, a friend of yours?" I stared, it wasn't Max… "Then who are you?" I asked looking at him…boy he looked familiar though… "I'm Racetrack Higgins…and uhh maybe you need to go to the hospital or something,"

"WHAT?" I yelled, bewildered.

"The hospital…"

"Noooo! Before that!" I just looked at him. What's he talking about…He must know me or something.

"Ain't that funn—"

Something isn't right…the streets and side walks that were crowded, were now empty. People weren't wearing 2005's clothing…AHH! I dug into my pocket and pulled out my money, I had had $35 in there with the date on some of the coins at 2004 but not 1899 like it said now! "Max—Racetrack, what's the date?" I asked, he looked frightened by the question, but replied, July 20th, 1899. I froze and stared at him.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital or something?" He said.

"NO…I just need to get back to the hotel…uhh wait…"

"Do ya' wanna' spend the night at the lodging house?" he said. I stopped and thought for a moment, then grinned and replied, "YES!"

He walked me there and I talked and asked questions and everything, he asked more questions about us then we asked about him though. "Why are you dressed so weird? What kind of a shirt is that…how come you are wearing pants, no skirt?"

"I came from Minnesota—" I said.

"Yeah, that would explain it…" He said. "Ok, dis is it!" Race said. We walked into the lodging house—looking as old as it would have been in 2004. He walked me across the creaky floor and to the desk, where a guy with the name "Mr. Daniels" pinned on his shirt was there… he looked at us and said "Yes?"

"Wow…You're nothing like I thought the REAL Klopper would be like!" (From the movie) I said.

"I beg your p—"

"She's with me…" Race said interrupting. "Hey Mista' Daniels can she spend the night, she's kina lost…ya know?" Race said sympathetically.

"Racetrack, I thought we reviewed the rules at the beginning of the year! You know no girls past 10, she can stay till then, but then she has to leave…" he said. Race frowned, turning to me and said, "Come on—what's your name anyway?" Mr. Daniels stared at him like, "what in the heck are you asking a girl who you don't know the name of to spend the night!"

"It's Nikki."

"'Kay Nikki, its only 9:00. 'I'll introduce you to everyone!" He said walking up the stairs and into a room.

"Like Blink and Davey and Mush!" I shouted. A bunch of guys looked over at me.

"Wh—how…how do you know our names?" said a kid with an eye patch.

"Ohh! IT'S THE REAL KID BLINK!" I yelled. Many of the newsboys were moving back now. I walked up calmly to Blink and I guy I thought was Mush (he had a girl by him), and said, "You must be Mush," I spit into my palm and held my hand out. (I WAS GONNA SPIT-SHAKE WITH MUSH!) He sat up and said, "Hello," and spit into his hand. (WOW I'M ACTUALLY SPIT SHAKING WITH MUSH!) "Ok," I said. Blink was nothing like I imagined him to look like. He was really skinny with white blond hair that was stuck to his forehead. Mush was how I imagined him though—curly brown hair—strong build—good-looking.

"You must be Crutchy, nice ta meet ya, and you must be Boots, nice ta' meet you too, and David Simmons? Yeah that's what I thought…and Grin? Yeah…hi," I walked around the room to all of the stunned Newsies. Crutchy was so—small! I would have mistaken him for a first grader if it didn't know him! His hat covered his blondish almost-brown hair.

Race looked at me and said, "How is it 'dat you know our names?" he sounded as if he was almost angrily. I stopped. Gee maybe it would be smart to act like I don't know them since I technically don't.

"I heard of you, from….from my brother—he used to go here a long time ago…uhh yeah…" I said. It was suddenly quiet. "What was your brother's name?" David said smugly. "My brother… uhh his name? Well why do you wanna know it, he moved back to Minnesota like three years ago, you probably don't even remember him!"

"I don't, but how does he know me, I just started selling papers here _one_ year ago…" I froze.

"Well you got me! I have no idea how I know ya! I just do! Well I hope you have a good night, because I think its 10 already!" I said as I ran for the door. "Wait a sec," said Mush, "STOP HER!" three Newsies by the doors grabbed me and turned me around. Race walked up real smooth like and said, "Tell us who you are—or we'll soak ya." Just like that. There was no anger in his voice, I was about as tall as him, but he scared me half to death. Race had dark brown eyes and slicked back coffee hair. While he glared at me, I noticed he had a cigar partially out of his pocket. Man, he's only like 15 I think! Smoking? CIGARS!

"Okay… but you aren't gonna' believe me," I said. I was just about to tell them I think I was from the future when I stopped. They are uneducated kids! Time travel isn't POSSIBLE! But how am I here?

"Try me,"

"Ok…well I've been hawking papers a bit too. I've seen you guys around—sounds kinda' stupid but I look up to you…you know? Well I got no family here—and I met Racetrack—and I just thought how great it would be to meet you all…" They were all listening intently. "Well, that's it…" I said finishing. Race stared, while the other Newsies laughed. Davey walked up to me and said, "You really think we're that gullible?"

"Well, some of you…but no that's not it…just…please believe me." I pleaded. "I just think you are cool—I swear, on my own grave, I'm not lying!" There was about a minute of awkward silence.

Mr. Daniels broke it by saying, "alright, it's 10:00 time for them to leave." I walked for the door, but then Race ran up to me said, "Hey, meet us in the back and we'll get you in here."

I ran around to the back and saw the window with light shining out of it. I climbed up the fire exit as Kid Blink opened the window.

I thought what would happen if I told them about the strike…No don't do that…I don't know, but I knew I shouldn't.

At least half of them didn't believe me still, but I didn't care, it looked like Race did, and Mush and Blink, but I don't know about some of the other ones.

"But you're wearing pants!" Said Jack, "Well, I like pants. You can't run around safely in a shirt," I said. He stared oddly, and said, "and that shirt…it's like…tight," said Grin. "It isn't tight…It's just fitted right..." I said. Jack was starting to annoy me. "So what are ya gonna' do then?" He said.

"Whatta mean, what am I gonna' do," I asked frustratingly.

"Where are you gonna' live, eat, and work? What are ya gonna' do?" Jack said, acting like he knew everything. I stood there, and then said, "Well I don't know." Just like that. "Maybe I'll live on the streets." I said in a sweet, mocking voice. I knew Jack had been there before.

"She can stay wit us." Race said firmly, "she can sell papes with us." I lightened up at hearing, 'Sell papes with us' Jack rolled his eyes. "With _you_. Not me or anyone else that doesn't want ta'," and with that he walked away. The scab… Race mumbled something at Jack when he walked away, but I didn't hear it.

"So you can bunk next to me here," Race said, patting a bottom bunk next to his. "Okay," I said grinning. "And tomorrow, after we sell papes, we can go get you some decent cloths, but fer' now you can wear some of my stuff for sellin'." He said. I pondered the thought. "That's great Race, thanks." He smiled.

"No problem. Well I'm gonna' go change and stuff," and as he walked off, Mush came over and started talking to me. "So…What's your name and age kid?"

"It's Nikki, I'm 14." I said ignoring the fact that he had just called me a kid.

"Well that's no good." He said.

"What?" I asked, totally unaware of what he was talking about.

"Well, you need a nickname!" He said, like it was obvious or something. "Like what?" I said curiously. "I donno'. Hey Blink! She needs a nickname!" he called over to Blink. Blink looked at me for like 20 seconds, and then said, "I dunno', she's got red hair. Whatta like ta do fer fun and stuff,"

"I play sports like soccer…I like to draw, sing and act…"

"Wow," Mush said, "you good at any of it?"

"I doubt it..." I said. Then Race walked in. "Whatta bout, Scarlet?" He asked. Mush looked at him questioningly. "Scarlet is another word for red, she has red hair, remember?" he said. "I like it." I said nodding my head. "Okay then!" Mush said. "So… where was I, oh yeah, so I hope you don't got a boyfriend, because…" Mush trailed, putting his arm around me. A bunch of Newsies laughed, but I stood up and slapped Mush across the face…not REAL hard, but yeah, "No I don't, Mush." I grinned and he started laughing too. I didn't see what was funny, I mean if someone had slapped me I'd of attacked them…But I DID slap MUSH…

**Chapter 2**

The next morning I was awaken by Race; he was up before the others, and he said, "It scares me half to death when Mr. Daniel wakes me up, so I thought I'd get you up before he did."

"Thanks," I said. And as I got out of bed, Race threw some trousers, and a shirt with a button up collar. "Wear this," He said, "and hurry up and change, because I don't want Mr. Daniels ta see you spent the night…I can see him goin' crazy over it." I changed and followed Race outside. It was pretty warm out, unlike Minnesota. There were people up and around, already doing stuff. Newsboys were already selling papes.

"What time is it?" I asked him. He looked at his pocket watch, "It's almost six" He said. "Wow, I haven't been up this early, since we had our play at school and he had to be there at six for rehearsal."

"You go to school?" he asked.

"Yeah, do you?" Maybe I shouldn't have asked him, but he seemed totally un-offended by the question, "Yeah, I used to. But in sixth grade I quit, because I couldn't support myself with everything." Well, I guess I won't be sad for having to go to school anymore…

Race walked over to the circulation desk, with me following, and put down 30 cents for 50 papes. You can sell my papes, he said over his shoulder, taking the papes from the guy there. It wasn't Weasel, but I guess that could be a good thing…

"Okay, When you sell papes, you gotta'' exaggerate…I mean if ya' wanna' sell any," He said. I was gonna' tell him, "yeah, I know how to sells papes, I mean I'm like obsessed with Newsies," But I remained quiet, and let him explain everything. "Okay, ya' see this," he said looking through the pape. "It says baby born with two heads —must be from Brooklyn— well, they don't know it, it ain't in big letters here, Okay I'll try this." He said, mostly to himself. He stepped out in the street and started yelling, "BABY BORN WITH THREE HEADS!" Many people passing by, turned and looked at him, then gave him a penny, in exchange for a paper. Some people gave him nickels, or even dimes, and didn't even ask for change. Wow he's good.

"Now you try." He said. I took a bunch of papes from him, and then yelled as loud as I could, "BABY BORN WITH 3 HEADS—FROM BROOKLYN!" Race sniggered quietly as people ran up and bought the papers from me. Wow, I'm good.

It went on all day like that. Wow—and to think, I thought this stuff was bundles of fun. Well some of it is… Every once in a while we'd run across Mush or Blink or somebody. They was great company too. Whoa, did I just say, "they was"? Wow…now I'm really turning into a Newsie.

When it was about 10 o'clock in the morning as Race came back with more papers, this girl came up to him, and said, "Hey Racetrack," Race looked up from the paper he was looking through, and said, "oh hey Two-Bit!" She smiled sweetly, and said, "How's it rollin?"

"Pretty good. Oh this is Scarlet, she...well she's from Minnesota…"

"Yeah, I'm from Minnesota, I moved here a couple months ago. I needed a new selling spot, and Minnesota is too cold." I said grinning. She laughed nicely.

"Well, I got to go sell some more papes. I need the money," she said with a distressed look on her face. "Okay bye," I said.

"See ya," Race said. Then he turned back to his papers.

When we were almost done selling the papes, Race said he was going to Sheep's Head Bay, and asked if I wanted to come. He was yelling the headlines to his last pape, when I said, "WELL DUH—sure. Sure I'd love to go, Anthony."

"What did you call me?" He looked at me, stunned and surprised. CRAP! I'm not supposed to know his real name!

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked him, pretending to be confused.

"You—Anthony…you said…" he drifted off, then sounding very embarrassed, said, "never mind,"

We got back, and they sneaked me in as they had been doing the earlier nights.

"Night Scarlet," said Blink.

"GOOD night Scarlet," Mush said.

Then laughing, Race said, "Have a great sleep Scarlet."

I was going through the night pretty good. No awaking from Blink's snoring, or Mush's talking in sleep. But all of a sudden I was jerked awake.

"What in the—"

I opened my eyes, and there stood Daniels, his face full of fury. Everyone was waking up, and looking over to see what was going on. He pulled me out of my bed. Race jumped up, but Blink jumped down from the bunk above him and grabbed him, so he didn't attack Daniels. He had a firm grip on my arm, and started yelling. "WHO KNEW SHE WAS HERE? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE I'D BE IN IF THE MAYOR FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS!" Every second his grip got tighter. Pretty soon I couldn't feel my arm. "What do you have to say about his huh?" He spat at them. Race stepped up and said, "We wanted to help a friend out." Just like that.

"A friend huh. Well I don't think your _friend_ will like you much anymore." He said. He turned me so I was facing the opposite direction, then he took off his belt. I knew what was coming. So did the others. Whipping. I knew they did this kind of stuff back then, instead or grounding. Mush and Blink had to control themselves not too and both had to grab Race. He struggled.

I need a plan. I gotta get out of here. I thought as quickly as I could. Daniels was so mad, I thought he was gonna' kill me. I need a distraction. Or maybe I don't. I looked at the window, and started screaming and pointing madly. Everyone looked over to see what I was screaming at, except for Race--and Jack. But Daniels did. I ran for the door as fast as I could, and down the stairs, on account of we were on the second floor. I was about half way down, knowing Daniels was chasing me, when he caught up with me. I yelled as he pushed me. I flew down the stairs, head first. The wooden stairs scraped and bruised my arms as I covered my face. As I fell to the last steps, I heard Daniels slam the door upstairs, and knew I didn't have to run anymore. But I still left as fast as I could. I got outside and realized all my stuff was in there. My money, my cloths…but I didn't want to think about it. I was having a hard enough time standing up. I had scratched my arm really bad on the wooden stairs and it was bleeding a little. I fell to my knees...me and my tear streaked face.

I was looking at the ground the whole time, unable to believe what had just happened. It was pitch black outside, except for a few street lamps. It was probably about midnight.

There was this one kid sneaking around, looking suspicious though. I was afraid he was going to mug me or something, but wait! I had seen her before… It was Two-Bit! She spotted me sitting there, with blood and tears. She ran over to me, grinned, like she knew what had happened and said, "you need a place ta sleep?" I looked up, and managed a smile. She held out a hand, and helped me off the ground. I was limping. Stupid Daniels.

She led me around the corner. There was this old run-down looking place, and I didn't want to believe that that was the place she was leading me, but of course, with my luck, it was. She opened the door, whispered something I couldn't hear, and this other girl came out. She had jet black hair, and a white face. She looked so much older then us, maybe even a mother. She smiled nervously at me and started talking to Two-Bit real quietly. I just kinda' stood there. I wasn't crying anymore, but my head was still throbbing. She looked at me then said to the girl with out looking away, "Yeah, her name is Scarlet. She's a friend of Race. So it's okay then?"

"Oh! Racetrack Higgins? Oh of course!" She smiled sweetly at me, and then walked out of the room. I looked around. It had a very high ceiling, like maybe the upstairs room collapsed a long time ago or something. In the corner were two beds. They both had worn-out sheets on them. On the opposite side of the room there was a sink, a stove, many cupboards, and a door.

"Just lay down, and I'll patch up your scrape." She led me to one of the beds, laid me down, and then went to the sink. I closed my eyes thinking over the events, wondering if I was ever going to get back home. She came over with a wet washcloth. I don't remember much else, because I fell asleep.

**Chapter 3**

Someone was talking. I didn't open my eyes just yet.

"She's fine. She's got a nasty scratch, but she'll be okay." Footsteps coming nearer. I felt the bed shift, as someone sat on it. "Yeah that is pretty bad." It's Race! I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Hey Race!" I said happily. "Yeah, she'll survive," Two-Bit repeated.

"Hey how ya' doin'?" he asked me kindly. "I'm doing great," I said, "thanks to Two-Bit here," I said grinning. She smiled.

"Margaret! I need you in here!" It was coming from another room. She shot an annoyed look to Race and me then ran off.

"Hey Race?"

"Yeah?"

"Why's her nickname Two-Bit?" I asked him.

"It's a confusing story," he told me, "When I first met her sellin' papes, we became friends easily, of course, as you saw. And everyday I had no money because I gambled it all off, she'd borrow me two bits, which is—"

"A quarter,"

"Yeah, so I dunno'''''. That's sorta' how she got her nickname," he said. I looked out the windows. It was really sunny out. I wondered what time it was. "What time is it?" I asked him.

"It's about ten o'clock," he told me. "Oh, hey I brought your stuff," he said getting up and picking up a bag. "It's all in here."

"Thanks. But if you don't mind, I'm going to go get changed."

"Yeah, yeah sure. I gotta go sell the rest of my papes anyway. Why don't you meet me out there in a little bit?" he said to me.

"Okay, great!" I gave him a big smile, and then went in the door to the bathroom.

I found him talking to Blink and Mush; laughing about something which wasn't a surprise…

"Hey Race, Mush, Blink."

"Hey Scarlet," Blink said. He exchanged a weird laugh with Mush, while Race looked away at some kid trying to steal off a trolley.

"Hooow… ya' doin'? I asked suspiciously. Mush replied with a snort, "just loved!"

At this Blink totally lost control and Mush had to carry him off, trying to contain his own laughter. Weird kids. "Sorry 'bout them," Race said, staring at the ground. "Um…no problem…" I said unsurely…whether I should be scared, or be used to it by now…

"So uhh…I was thinkin' of goin' down to Brooklyn today with Jack and everybody…" He says to me. I look at him oddly. Why is he saying it so strangely? "Sure Race," I say. Oh well. It's probably nothing.

We arrived at Spot's much later that day. I couldn't wait to see what Spot really looks like… Surprisingly he looked somewhat the same! I didn't say Hi to him like I did every other Newsie. I didn't wanna scare him away…

Spot jumped down from his deck post and greeted us (mostly Jack).

"Well if I ain't Jack be nimble, Jack be quick." Spot said. Jack jumped over a candle stick!

"Heyya Spot." They both spit shook and started in a long conversation with the other Newsies. I feel so out of place!

Just when I thought I should walk home, Spot come across me.

"Whose girl is that?" Right after he finished most of the Newsies burst out laughing.

"She's mine!" Mush said stupidly, putting his arm around me. Everyone laughed harder, but Spot stared clueless.

I casually walked up to him and said, "I'm my own. I'm new." Just like that. Spot still looked dumbfounded...but I gave up on him.

When we got back I noticed some of the Newsies weren't in the lodging house, and it was like 9 o'clock! WHERE IS EVERYBODY? I walked over to Race, Blink and Mush who were talking quietly in a little cluster.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

Blink and Mush both looked at me miserably and mumbled something about the refuge.

"Hey ah, I'll tell her guys…" Race said, looking at the ground.

"Let's take a walk…" he said.

He took a while to start. This was gotta be something serious.

"Well uhh... Yesterday, Crutchy was walkin' around Main Street, and um…the Delancy's—our—enemies spotted him." He paused, swallowing hard and staring at the ground. I knew this couldn't be good. I could see Crutchy walking down the street, limping even with his crutch. Then out of nowhere the Delancy's hop over laughing. Crutchy—not knowing greats them happily—because that's who Crutchy is. The Delancy's kick his crutch and he falls down. The Delancy's drag him off to alley where—

"They hurt him, didn't they?" I asked, tears filling my eyes.

Race pulled his hat down farther while staring at the ground. "Yeah," he said.

"Where is he? The refuge?"

"Yep." I could tell race was hurt. I didn't know what else to do, so I hugged him.

"Crutchy couldn't fight back—the Delancy's knew that—that's why they hurt him and not me or Blink or…" he was crying on my shoulder now—which made me cry too. The moment turned into minutes.

Like a lightning bolt hit him, Race took about three steps away from me and quickly muttered "sorry." covering his eyes with the rim of his hat.

**Chapter 4**

I heard Medda—a well known performer—was throwing a Valentines party, and every Newsie who was a friend of hers got in the theatre free. I couldn't wait! I think Medda's really cool…though I am sort of jealous when you see every newsboy screaming the Swiss out of them when they see her. Especially Race… Anyway it was in one day, on Saturday night.

So I got up as usual went through the daily routine, and went to sell papes.

"Hey Scarlet!" Blink was yelling my name. "Yeah?" I asked giving an old lady a paper. "Guess what!" He said annoyingly. The lady handed me a nickel and I fished for change, "What Blink," I asked blankly. "You can keep the change darling,"

"Race wants to ask ya somethin'!"

"Thank you. Really Blink, and what could that possibly be?" I asked dully. Blink and Mush were the only 2 that knew I liked Race. If Race found out…ahh well I don't want him to know… "well if I told ya'… then that would take all the fun out of teasing ya!" Blink said. I rolled my eyes and walked away shouting, "EXTRY! Mad man bikes cow!" Many people rolled their eyes. "You don't believe me? Look, right here it's on page eight!"

That night I was sitting on my bed, writing in my journal, all those mushy lovey dovey things about Race—Hey I just gotta get it out of my system…Anyway he walked in, back from Sheep's Head Bay. The lodging house was almost empty except for mush and blink who were in the corner talking about girls or something…I wasn't really listening...

"Hey…hey Scarlet…?" Race asked nervously. "Yeah," I said closing my journal and putting it under my bed. "Well, you know that thing Medda's putting on tonight?" he said, looking at the ground. Oh my gosh, is this really happening…wait he might be asking something stupid like what time is it or something… "Um yeah." I said, getting nervous suddenly too. "Well uh...well are you goin with anybody?" he said rubbing the back of his neck. I sat still. Very still…I don't think I have ever been that calm. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't say yes, so I just shook my head no, trying to stay calm. Of course I wanted to jump u and down again… Race grinned, and said, "ya' wanna go with me?" I would've spazzed, right then and there! But I remained calm.

"Yes." I said. I just kinda' sat there, stunned. Race blushed intensely and said, "Alright then, I'll see you in a little bit."

Blink and Mush then ran up to me, as Race went to get changed. "Congratulations Scarlet!" Mush said jokingly, shaking my hand. I smiled real big and hugged both of them, still trying to say calm. But then I started laughing. Blink and Mush looked a little scared at first, but then started smiling too.

Mush laughed at me and said, "Now all you have to worry about is what you're going to wear," he said laughing. I stopped laughing and said, "oh my cheese! What AM I going to wear!" Blink laughed at me.

"It ain't funny!" I said.

"Well why don't you just ask two-bit or Margaret?" asked Mush plainly. "Hey…that's a good idea!" I said. "I'll ask them tonight." I said. Then I smiled again. And Mush shook his head. "It ain't that big of a deal..." he said.

"Oh yes it is!" I said. "Well…for me…" just then Race walked back into the room. I smiled at him, and then got my diary again. Of course Blink and Mush and over to him, and did that little punching each other thing that guys do… Then Margaret walked in with all her little friends, and I quickly walked over to her, after putting my journal away. "Uh...Hi. I just have a question for you…" I said nervously. "Yeah, whatta need Nicole?" she said, sweet like… I hate it when people call me by my real name. "Umm, you know Medda's thing?

"Yes?"

"Well, a guy asked me to go to it, but I don't know what to wear or anything…and I—"

"Oh my gosh Nicole! Who is it? Is it Mush?" I looked at her as if she were crazy. "Umm no. It's Race."

"Oh CUTE!" she said, "of course I'll help you! Meet me in here at about 5 o'clock."

"Medda's is at 7 though…" I said. "We need time." she said, "oh. Okay. Thanks," I said grinning. I guess they aren't that bad….but kinda…giddy.

So the next day I got up, wishing it was 5 already. Me and Race didn't really talk much…on account of we were so shy and stuff. He did say hi to me though.

"Hi Scarlet," I looked up; I was reading my book I got from the library, after I had sold all my papes and was back in the lodging house.

"Hi Race," I said smiling. Mush was sitting there and started laughing his head off. Like somethin' real funny had happened. And he didn't stop laughing. I rolled my eyes at him, and went back to talking to race. But I couldn't think of anything to say, so Blink started in. "Scarlet and Race, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-I-G" I looked at him and said, "Blink you stupid Newsie. Ya' spelt kissing wrong." Race cracked up. Mush did too. But Blink just stood there and said, "So what? It ain't like I went to school for a long time or nothin." That made Race and Mush crack up even more. I can't believe I'm actually friends with Mush and Blink…

Before I knew it, it was 4:30, and I left from Sheep's Head Races that I was at with Race, Blink and Mush. I made it into the lodging house and saw Two-bit, Margaret and all their other giddy friends that I hadn't seen before, sitting there giggling, with all this hair, and makeup stuff…and clothing…dresses… ehh. This is gonna' be hard.

As soon as Margaret spotted me and waved over like I was blind or something. "Oh! Nicole! Oh she's here girls!" I walked over, pretending I wanted to be there. "Ohh! I know what to do about her hair!"

"And her Make-up!"

"And her dress!"

I just kinda stood there. But I trusted them sorta'…I mean they wouldn't make me look bad, I mean they all looked good themselves. So they sat me down in a chair, and discussed what I would wear and stuff. I wasn't listening much…Until I heard braids. I knew how to braid my hair, but I never did cause I thought it was a waste of time, and I couldn't do stuff to my hair. Well they didn't just call it "braid" they called it, "French braid" I didn't think it was any different then the normal braid…but whoa it looked awesome. She showed it to me with a mirror when she had one side done. One of Margaret's friends, Sally, she picked a dress out for me. It was baby blue with some white flowers by the end of the sleeves, and on the bottom... Of the dress that is.

For make-up…well I really didn't know what most of the stuff was, but they put powder all over my face, and lipstick, and that was mostly all…I had my eye's closed during that part…I swear that powder stuff was poisonous. When they finally finished, and I had put the dress on, I looked in the mirror, and seriously didn't think it was me. Wow…Race is gonna' be amazed. I couldn't help but grin, when they said, "okay, Nicole you're done." I hugged Margaret and the rest of them and thanked them.

I had about 15 minutes before it started, so I decided to get a move on. Mush greeted me when I was walking out. At first he just glanced at me, and looked away, then double take! He and Blink stared at me. "Whoa….Whoa Scarlet…" Mush said. I just smiled. After they were done baffling over me…is baffling even a word? Oh well. After then were done, they said, "well it's almost time for it to start…let's get a move on, Race is already there waiting."

As soon as I got there, I spotted Race. But I didn't run over there and start freaking out. I just calmly said, "Hey…hey Blink, lookit! I see Race!"

Races hair was slicked back, and it looked like he was wearing a new vest. Mush started laughing and said, "Hahahah! I can't wait to see the expression on his face when he sees you Scarlet!" I was wondering the same thing. "I'll be right back," Blink said running off to get Race. They returned and I hear Blink saying, "I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine," He looked at me, stared at me for a sec, then said, "Scarlet…Scarlet!" He put his hands on my shoulders but moved them like I was breakable or somethin' then said, "HOLY COW! You look…You look great!" He almost shouted it, which made me grin…again. Medda was performing all these lovey dovey songs, and almost every Newsie girl there was sittin with a "mate" as they called it there. There were only about 50 of us there, about 10 I didn't know. It was pretty cool. It wasn't overpopulated—wow big word—but it wasn't under populated. Wow another big word.

Then Medda started talking, speech like, but laughing every other word. "Okay, guys!" laughing break. "Now is the night you got to tell that girl," Laugh some more… "How you feel," A lot of the girls giggled and the guys blushed deeply, including Race. Medda kept eyeing him too… Then Medda started singing, My Lovey Dovey Baby. Mush and Blink were laughing non-stop, and I looked over and saw Jack and Sarah…ehh…And surprisingly I saw Davey with a girl too… She was kind nerdy looking, but I didn't care. Me and Race sat down by each other in two chairs, while Blink and Mush went over to tease Davey. I laughed at that. Ohh I forgot to tell you how good Medda's place looked! Yeah it looked like a like a living room in some rich guy's house or somethin'. There were couches, or what everyone called loveseats everywhere, and tables by them. They were serving free root beer, and other stuff, so some tables had stuff on them. As Medda began singing in her sweet baby talk voice, Race took my hand properly, and led me over to a "loveseat" and motioned for me to sit down before he did. "Gentleman like huh?" I asked him. He grinned and said sitting down, "Yeah well I just thought I'd start actin' like one."

Race kept scooting closer. I didn't mind though. "So Race. How's life goin for ya'?" I asked him. "Not so bad…'cept, 'member that hot tip I told ya 'bout?"

"Yeah"

"Well nobody told da horse," I laughed at this. Race was always a joker, but he knew when to be serious too. That was what was so cool about him.

Race put his elbows on the back of the couch comfortably. Then outta nowhere I leaned up against Race. He seemed sort of alarmed, but he adjusted well. His arm found its way to the other side to my shoulder. "Good thing Mush and Blink ain't here," I said to Race. He laughed. "Yeah we had best keep a low profile like this."

The lights dimmed as it reached the 8:00 hour. "Wow, only 8:00 o'clock?" I asked Race. "Yeah, Yeah It looks like it."

Out of nowhere Blink and Mush bounced over. "Heyyylo lovers!" Mush said. "Heyyylo bastards!" I said teasingly. Race held out his other hand (That one that wasn't around me.) I gave me a high-five, but we both just didn't let go, so we was holding hands. Blink and Mush both held out hands, all mushy like and gave each other a high five in slow motion, giggling the cheese outta themselves. I could tell Race rolled his eyes. "Hey guys! Is that Crutchy?" I said suddenly. Blink and Mush's head shot over in the direction of the door, and sure enough, there came Crutchy, marching in! Me and Race both shot up and ran over to the door with Mush and Blink. We all screamed: "CRUTCHY!" Really loud, and nobody seemed to notice. I dove into his arms—(not mushy like)—and said, "Hey Crutchy how ya' been?" Crutchy graciously accepted my hug, and spit into his hand for the other guys.

"Yeah I gotta tell ya guys! It's been livin' hell in there! But hey I'm a free kid now! I can go wherever I want and everything! But hey Scarlet, I gotta say, everybody in there said they missed you, commin' to the window every other night. Ten-pin says hi by the way." I was shocked to hear they missed me, but I was sure glad they cared for me or whatever. We were still standing by the door when this kid I knew…what's his name (?) came in. He looked at me…stared at me for too long. I felt uncomfortable and looked away from him, and back to Race, hoping he'd get the picture.

"Hey let's go sit down," I suggested. I don't want to stand around anymore…

We went back to the couch and resumed the same position as before.

I almost cried every time I looked at Crutchy. I could tell he was scarred badly. I think Race felt the same way, because he didn't make eye contact with him.

"And so the guy working there said I could go, on account of my good behavior." Crutchy finished.

Someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around to see this guy—that guy that I almost know.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked me.

"What?" I asked, looking at Racetrack.

"Oh no, not like that, I just need to ask you about Minnesota. For school I'm doing a report."

I looked at Race for approval…sorta'. I was looking to see if he had a "No. Don't." look on his face. But he didn't. He just shrugged.

"Okay. I'll be back guys."

We had only walked for a few seconds when he grabbed my hand and lead me to another room.

"What are you—?"

"Shhhhh." I didn't have much to say except: LET GO OF MY HAND.

I tried to pull away, but his grip got tighter. He closed and locked the door—which was the only exit.

He sat me—down on this couch there, and seated himself by me.

"So how cold does it get there?"

"Not too bad." he scooted closer, and I scooted farther away.

"Is the population bad?" He put his hand on my leg.

"Don't! What are you DOING!" I jumped up.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you didn't like that." YEAH RIGHT!

"Can't you tell me and Race were here together?"

"Nope!" He grabbed me and pushed me down on the couch and pulled out a switch knife from his back pocket. AHH!

"AAAAHH! GERROF MEEE!" He was surprisingly strong. He Held it to me neck and whispered very dangerously, "Shut up and listen to me. You're gonna' get hurt. The street rats you're with don't deserve you."

"GET OFF ME NOW!" I yelled, pushed and well… tried to kick.

"C'mon," he whispered.

"NOOOO!" I can't believe this is happening. GOD I need HELP!

I tried to roll over and off the couch, but he was on top of me—and he was holding me down. I know—I'll scream. Someone's got to hear me.

"HELP!" He laughed, and then placed his lips over mine so I was unable to scream.

"UUUUUUPPPP! UUUUUUUUUUUUPPPP!" I hummed. He cut my arm a bit—as I warning. THAT'S IT!

I kicked with my knee in his—groin. He laughed more. That obviously didn't really hurt him.

"HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could—ferociously fighting against him. Just then the door knob wiggled. Someone was trying to get in.

"HELP! HELP ME!" I yelled again.

"Oh crap." He mumbled. "You make one move I hurt you so bad…" he got up, watching me closely. He put his ear to the door and listened, while I put my hand to the cut he had gave me.

"Hah. It's your boyfriend."

I removed the hand to see it covered in blood.

"RACE HELP!"

"SHUT THE—"

"Scarlet!"

"HEL—" he locked his hand into my stomach.

"R-race…" I wheezed. Then that guy started beating me up, punching, kicking biting... I tried to yell but I couldn't. I could hear Mush outside the door now. COME ON YOU GUYS GET THE DOOR OPEN! The door started wiggling again and that guy looked up. He stood up, pulling me up too. Tears were running down my eyes because of his punch—I couldn't breathe.

He noticed my distress…finally and said, "I told you I was gonna' kill you if you made any noise."

He grabbed both my hands and pulled them behind my back, holding them there firmly.

"One move…" he threatened.

Just then the door burst open to reveal Race, Mush, Blink and Crutchy. They instantly tried to run to save me, but that guy yelled, "IF YOU MOVE I KILL HER." KILL! He put the knife to my neck.

"Just let her go." Blink said calmly motioning with his hands.

"What do you want us to do?" Race said.

"Hey…it's Crutchy…my old friend." That guy whispered—changing the conversation. I hadn't even looked at Crutchy—who was pitch red. Who IS this guy? His eyes darted over to Crutchy.

"Delancy." I mumbled.

"Yeah that's my name, kid."

"You—!" I screamed, thrashing about—carefully. I didn't need that knife anywhere it shouldn't be.

He laughed harder and Crutchy yelled, "LET HER GO! You're a dirty rotten scabber—and if you know what's best for you, you will leave. Because guess who's here. Just guess. Yeah Brooklyn is. And you know how he just LOVES you." Morris Delancy's grip loosened on me, but he didn't let go.

"You want me to go get him for you? See who your next victim is?" Race smirked. He let go of me and the second he did, I flew into Race's arms—crying my heart out. He held me, as Blink and Mush beat Morris to the ground, and Crutchy brought in Spot, who looked so pissed off—

Race brought me over to the corner and Spot threatened Morris with such language—

"I shold'a never let him take you like that. I should've known that Morris doesn't do that good in school…." He held me close. I wiped my eyes on the palms of my hands. "I just like you to know, that I won't let anybody do that to you again. Ever." He said to me, and then hugged me again. As Spot pulled out his sling shot and shot the heck out of Morris, Mush and Blink and Crutchy came over to me.

"Gee, we're really sorry. I should have known after what he did to me…" Crutchy said. I just hugged him, and Mush and Blink.

"But hey. You guys saved me. I don't know what he would've done to me—" I swallowed hard and Race put his arm around me.

After Morris ran out the door, Spot come up to me and said, "Ohh. You're Race's girl."

"Yeah." I said laugh-crying.

"Sorry about the scab." I shook it off.

I hugged him too and he said, "You smell good."

"I think it's from Morris."

"Never mind." We all laughed.

"Hey, you gotta get cleaned up." Crutchy reminded me.

We walked in the direction of two-bits house. We were almost there. Just a few more steps…

"Hey! It's my friends!" We all turned around. NOT ANOTHER DELANCY!

"'Eyyy! Hey Race, I gotta talk to you for a sec'," he said.

He motioned at Mush and Blink to take me to Two-bits, but I refused, wanting him to come with too.

Without a warning, Oscar walked up to Race and punched him in the stomach. I screamed and Mush and Blink ran over to pound him. But they didn't know he had a knife too.

"STOP YOU GUYS!" They got the picture too.

I looked down at race, who was kneeling on the ground. Oscar can't punch THAT hard—

"RACE!" I screeched. I ran over to him and put my hand on his stomach, and brought it out with more blood.

"He's—he's been—" Where's Crutchy?

BAHM! RIGHT ON THE BACK OF THE HEAD! Oscar fell to the ground as Crutchy hit him over the head with his crutch.

"Race is…Race…"

"We gotta' get him to two-bits NOW"

"Help me pick him up—"

"COME ON LET'S MOVE!"

Crutchy ran to the door knocking furiously. Two-bit's mom or whomever it was answered. She didn't say a word—just grabbed Racetrack and pulled him inside and took him into a room.

"Wait here." She said.

**Chapter 5**

I sat on one of the beds and put my hands to my face. We all gathered around.

It was dead—I mean it was quiet when I blurted out, "It's my fault."

"You din't stab him did you?" Mush said. I shook the vision of Race being stabbed out of my mind.

"Come-on we all wanna' blame ourselves but we can't. It ain't our fault—it's Oscar and Morris's."

"They had it planned from the beginning." Blink added.

Mush sat down by me and patted my on the back.

"He'll be fine." Crutchy said, not sounding even fifty percent sure of his words.

We were all broke from our thinking by the pounding on the door. I glanced up at it. I didn't want to answer it at all, but I pulled myself off the bed and opened it.

"We ain't done wit' your boyfriend. You just wait, kid," Morris said poking me in the neck.

"You know what Morris?" I asked throwing my hands in the air eccentrically. "Just kill me now! Just do it! You've been talkin' about it for quite a while, so why don't' you already huh? Are you scared?" At this point Mush was at the door with Blink, and they were pulling me back inside, cursing at Morris.


End file.
